


A new start in Lyon

by Disorder14



Series: The Big Move [2]
Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, vivainne miedema - fandom, woso
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disorder14/pseuds/Disorder14
Summary: Viv and Lisa's time at Arsenal ends as they embark on a new journey in Lyon. However, this move forced Lisa into retirement as Lyon refused to offer her a contract. The supportive role Lisa is forced to play for Viv quickly grows tiresome when she is not involved. The reporter catches with Viv in a pre-agreed interview and eventually runs into Lisa.
Relationships: Vivianne Miedema/Lisa Evans
Series: The Big Move [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112738
Kudos: 3





	1. The move to Lyon

Arsenal WFC 3-1 Birmingham City WFC 

Arsenal finish their season in 3rd place, once again. And after defeat in the FA Cup Semi-Final last week to Chelsea thanks to a returning Pernille Harder, the season is over. Viv was able to reclaim her place as top scorer after scoring twice but Lisa was substituted in her final game for tactical reasons with the score still only 2-1. Lisa did her best to hide her frustration as a minimal crowd acknowledged her. 

She ignored Joe’s outstretched arm and slouched down on the bench. She watched Viv score the third from the next piece of play and wondered why she couldn’t have done that before and lessened the need for a substitution. 

This was not the ending to her career that Lisa expected. She could have played on but decided to follow Viv to Lyon and they weren’t interested in offering her a contract so she had no choice. 

A week on and they had now both said semi-goodbyes to their teammates who they thought they’d see again but couldn’t be sure. They packed and got ready to move. They had an agreement to sell their house but for less than they paid as the Coronavirus had finally popped the housing bubble. 

They needed the money to even rent somewhere in Lyon which was quite expensive. They had become accustomed to moving around and were used to a nomadic lifestyle. They were used to each other's company and never really had a break from one another. There was still an awkward atmosphere from their adventure with the reporter a month prior but they believed a move to Lyon would help them forget. 

Lisa then got a message on Twitter from said reporter which let her know that he looked forward to meeting up in Lyon after he interviewed Viv. They had both completely forgotten about this and Lisa remained silent until they arrived in Lyon. 

A couple of days after their arrival, Viv was unveiled along with a couple of other players to the media in Lyon. Her face turned visibly red when she saw the reporter sitting in the media room. The Lyon President brought this up to Viv after and she pretended to simply be nervous. She then made her way to her individual interviews and one by one reporters entered and left the room allocated for her. 

She yawned after a tiresome day of interviews and then the door opened for her final interview. And there you were once again. Just you and Viv and all of those awkward memorises became very apparent to Viv again. 

The interview was fairly standard and finished somewhat amicably until he asked her if Lisa’s asshole had recovered from last month’s escapade. Viv stormed off in response. 


	2. Lisa and Viv's new abode

Back at their house, Viv and Lisa are sitting around the kitchen table eating some kind of Pasta based dish that Viv made. They are remarkably quiet. Eventually, Lisa asks Viv what the matter is but Viv gives a non-answer. 

Lisa stands up and takes two strides before arriving at Viv. She drapes her legs over Viv who remains seated and begins to aggressively snog her. Viv still had Pasta and Tomato Sauce in her mouth but Lisa carries on regardless. The sauce drops onto Viv’s shirt and she eventually swallows the Pasta. Lisa moves off Viv and looks down upon Viv. Viv is wearing standard training gear with the club crest. She has a shirt, shorts and presumably underwear along with pink ankle socks. 

Viv and Lisa both stare at the tomato stain on Viv’s new training jersey. Lisa then takes the shirt up and over Viv’s shoulders and stares at were well toned GF. Viv was wearing a black sports bra. 

Viv had been training extra hard in preparation for her debut with Lyon and her heavy breathing and seated position only amplified her toneness. Lisa felt her biceps and licked her stomach. She ran her hands down Viv’s body along the breasts until she reached the top of her shorts. She planted a kiss onto Viv’s lips, this time void of Pasta. She then lowered herself and proceeded to carefully pull down Viv’s shorts. As she did Viv opened her legs to make the process easier. 

She lifted her feet and Lisa removed her shorts. Viv wasn’t wearing any panties much to Lisa’s surprise. The heat in France must have made Viv more liberal with her clothing. Before Lisa could ponder this much more she became taken in by Viv’s clean shaven pussy. 

She knew the contours of Viv’s pussy well but it seemed particularly compact today. The distance between her clit and entrance seemed particularly minimal. Lisa slowly stuck her tongue out and just felt Viv’s pussy. She could already tell how wet she was with just one flick of her tongue. Viv’s clit began to dominate the area even more as her clit swelled and forced itself to centre stage. 

Lisa decided to skip the normal process and immediately started licking Viv indiscriminately. She hit her clit but not exclusively. Viv groaned at varying octaves as Lisa buried herself into Viv’s pussy. She abandoned Viv’s pussy and instead dribbled all of the various juices she had collected on Viv's toned stomach before abruptly putting two fingers inside Viv’s pussy. 

She then proceeded to finger Viv in an aggressive fashion. Viv let out a high-pitched and rather nervous squeal whilst Lisa frantically fingered her. Whilst doing this Lisa barks “this is my career now, bitch” “it was always all about you so take it and smile”. 

Viv looks up with a concerned look as Lisa is now pounding her middle and index finger into her pussy. Lisa pushes Viv back a bit forcing Viv’s ass further into the air. Lisa then thrusts her fingers into Viv. Once. Twice. And midway through the third thrust Viv’s pussy violently pushes back against her fingers as Viv squirts out. 

She partially hits Lisa in the face but it mainly goes rightward onto the table. Viv then sits back holding her bra, looking down and feeling exhausted. Lisa then grabs her and drags up the stairs towards their bedroom which is straight on from the top of the stairs. 

It’s quite a cramped room as they all are, so without much of an alternative Lisa pushes Viv onto the bed with her back to the bed. Viv raises her legs trying to fend off the advancing Lisa but to no avail as she passes Viv’s tepid guard and advances to full mount. 

Lisa is still fully clothed. She’s wearing a light blue shirt and a dark pair of curtain-like trousers which allow any one behind her to see her black thong. She isn’t wearing socks. 

She puts her knees against Viv’s biceps and pushes herself up slightly. She grins down toward Viv who looks up nervously. Lisa very deliberately dribbles down onto Viv who doesn’t open her mouth. Viv is left with Lisa’s saliva all over her face. Lisa then eases her right leg onto Viv’s right bicep and stretches her arm out behind herself. She repeats the process with the other leg and moves down onto Viv’s stomach resulting in all her weight being pressed down onto Viv’s stomach. 

Lisa then turns herself around and uses her hands as a pivot point on Viv’s stomach which reddens. She then plonks her ass on Viv’s face without much compassion. She lifts her ass whilst keeping her hands on Viv’s stomach. She barks at Viv. “Take them off”. Viv goes to move her hands but that move is blocked as Lisa places her feet on her arms. 

Lisa then barks “with your mouth”. Viv pants with Lisa still dradled on her. She gingerly raises her head and places her nose in line with the top of Lisa’s trousers. Lisa stares proudly out the open door towards the bottom of the stairs. Lisa lowers her ass slightly making the process easier for Viv who embarks on her task. 

She bites down on the top of Lisa’s trousers catching her back slightly which garners an approving groan from Lisa. She yanks her head down. She is able to do this far enough to reach the panty line of Lisa but not any further as her position is too compromised. 

Lisa lifts her ass up whilst her feet remain on Viv’s biceps thus causing a loud groan from Viv which Lisa ignores. She eventually steps off entirely and moves off the bed. She looks down on Viv and states very bluntly that if Viv moves she’ll be punished. 

Viv realises that Lisa is not feeling playful and therefore obeys but she is starting to find this whole situation offputting. With Viv lying still Lisa opens Viv’s legs, licks her fingertip and runs it down Viv’s clit. Viv’s body shivers with anticipation but also an ever-increasing amount of trepidation. 

Lisa then removes her finger and turns them towards herself. She looks down at Viv and states “I’m a naughty girl, Viv” “I’m not one of those nice lesbians, I’m a slutty perverted one”. Lisa then removes her shirt in one move revealing a blue bra in which her breasts lay nice and invitingly. 

But before Viv could think about the bra it was off. Lisa used her right hand and took it behind her back and without breaking her focus on Viv she undid the strap and threw it on the floor to her right. Viv’s stared at Lisa’s breasts with Lisa’s nipples seemingly pointing towards Viv ominously. 

Lisa then pulled down her trousers and stepped out of them and threw them in the same area as the bra and shirt. She then re-mounted Viv and turned herself over to present her ass to Viv’s face. There was a moment of calm before Lisa suddenly rubbed her fingers into Viv’s pussy forcing Viv to flinch. Lisa said “hurry up, then”. Viv assumed the obvious and this time with her hands free began to remove Lisa’s thong. As she gradually took them down Lisa ran her finger through her folds and gradually penetrated her entrance. Viv sighed gently as she continued removing the thong. 

The back half came down quickly and the front part more gradually. As the front of the thong dropped Lisa felt her pussy free itself and moisten. Viv then had the thong down to Lisa’s assline before she pulled them down. Viv used her stomach muscles to force them off which was made difficult given Viv’s position. 

Lisa showed some sense of understanding (for one of the first times in a while) and rose off Viv slightly and stepped out of her thong whilst remaining on the bed. She then looked down behind her shoulder at Viv who looked up tentatively. Lisa coldly says “why didn’t you get naked?” Viv reacts in shock and quickly raises herself slightly in order for her to then slide her hands behind her back and undo her bra from the back. She brought the bra forward and quickly off and threw it away aimlessly. 

Lisa looked down and tutted before stating “too little too late” despite her display of disapproval she felt incredibly aroused. Viv’s juicy tits lay unapologetically beneath Lisa. Lisa then fingered herself briefly before rubbing her moist pussy along Viv’s voluptuous chest. 

Viv sighed, seemingly enjoying herself more. Lisa looked back and told Viv to open up. Viv opened her legs but Lisa and grinned and said “no, your mouth”. Viv slowly obliged. Lisa then plonked her now wet pussy in her mouth with her asshole resting on the bridge of her nose. Viv was caught off guard by this and had accidentally bit Lisa’s clit ever so slightly. 

Lisa felt this paused and then raised herself. Lisa says to Viv “so, you’re feeling kinky are you?” “you wanna humiliate me even more?” Viv pathetically murmurs “sorry”. This is the first sexual encounter between the two since the reporter came over and demolished Lisa’s asshole. 

Viv wondered if Lisa’s lack of recovery was the reason for the delay but she reluctantly knew that that was false because she could tell that Lisa actually quite enjoyed it; she then thought that the move to Lyon was too frantic for them to find time but she knew they always used too. 

The sense of awkwardness their dry spell had created meant that all of Lisa’s remarks really effected Viv. Lisa jumped off the bed, now naked. And grabbed Viv by her long blonde hair and hoisted her forward. Viv fell from the bed the headfirst, her stomach muscles allowing her to push off the floor with her stomach and avoid hurting herself, it however, seemed to be the case that Lisa wouldn’t care even if she did hurt Viv. 

She dragged Viv up and brought to the top of the stairs, grabbing Viv’s wrists she directed Viv’s hands onto the top of the bannisters. They were slightly to the side of the staircase with Viv’s ass pointing towards a cupboard which was about three metres behind them. 

Lisa brought Viv’s body back by placing her hand on Viv’s pussy and dragging Viv’s body back. Viv held onto the bannisters in fear of any potential consequence of disobedience. 

This was now genuine fear. Lisa was unleashed. Lisa kicked at the inside of both of Viv’s ankles (who still had a pink pair of ankle socks on) to force her legs apart. Viv knew that in the cupboard behind was a bag containing a strap-on and wondered if Lisa would pound her right there. 

She didn’t want that. She still felt guilty about seeing her GF getting ass fucked and not standing up for Lisa more. Lisa was behind Viv’s body and stepped back slightly. She placed her fingers inside Viv’s legs and brought them to the outside of Viv’s pussy folds. She quickly pushed them further apart forcing a moan from Viv before moving the left index finger into her waiting pussy. 

She then quickly raised her right hand and spanked Viv’s right ass cheek causing a slight jump from Viv. She berated Viv for moving before moving her left hand and spanking her left ass cheek. She then brought Viv’s legs together, moved back and to the left and quickly spanked Viv in the middle of her ass with the back of her left palm. 

This was quite the ordeal for Viv who noticeably cowherd. Lisa’s hand had made its way through the gap between Viv’s legs and had slapped the top of her pussy and ass hole. Lisa’s knuckle almost penetrated Viv’s asshole. Lisa did this again quickly after with her right hand turning her whole body this time. The landing spot was similar but more profound Viv dropped down and then raised this time crossing her legs. 

Her legs were crossed and she had deliberately used them to try and cover her pussy. However, her ass hole was completley exposed. Lisa looked at Viv’s reddening left ass cheek and decided to move across to the right and backhand Viv’s right cheek with her left hand and then right. 

Viv’s ass was now fairly red across both cheeks. Lisa stepped back and fingered herself at this sight. She then moved forward and without thinking inserted her right index finger into Viv’s ass hole. She didn’t ease it in either. Viv immediately jumped and turned in horror. Lisa licked her lips and flicked her cunt staring straight at Viv. Viv was shocked at how insatiable her GF was. 

Viv whimpered and put her hand out hoping to fend off Lisa. Lisa didn’t move towards Viv instead she ventured into the cupboard where she found the strap-on. The first one she picked up was about 5 inches long. Viv had turned and was somewhat unaware of this development although she did hear something. 

Viv was staring blankly down at the staircase. Lisa brought Viv’s hips back and pushed her legs apart. Within 2 seconds Viv was in a perfect position.

Lisa went to put the strap-on but dropped it on the floor causing Viv to turn and notice. Viv turned away and moved away from Lisa towards the bedroom. Lisa held up the strap-on and licked her lips. Viv backed onto bed unintentionally as Lisa stalked her. Lisa stood outside and stared down at a scurrying Viv. Viv tried to escape but Lisa had grabbed her right ankle. 

She looked down on Viv and coldly stated “I can’t be the only one making sacrifices” Viv had a sharp intake of breath wondering if Lisa was referring to herself getting ass fucked by that guy a month ago. Viv frantically said “sorry” about 10 times in seemingly no time. 

Lisa laughed and threw the strap-on onto Viv’s stomach. “Don’t worry Viv, I loved it, I loved his fat dick smashing into my ass, I didn’t think I would but I really really did and it changed me”. “What are you gonna do about that?” Viv shook and mumbled. “Sorry” said Lisa. “fuck you” muttered Viv confusingly. Lisa then got onto the bed moving Viv to the side. 

She had positioned herself in the same spot as before and Viv realised this. Lisa grinned, looked at Viv and said go on then. Viv stepped off the bed, clearly shook up. She put on the strap-on. She fastened the belt around herself. This only accentuated her ass which was still red. 

The cock was blue and the harness black. Lisa looked at Viv with authority and looked back towards her own ass (she was on all fours awaiting Viv’s arrival behind her). Viv slowly got onto the bed and made her way behind Lisa. She held the tip of the cock and lined it up with Lisa. Lisa got wet with anticipation. 

Viv then gradually entered. She held the tip to keep the cock from going in at a funny angle. She tried to make it as kind as possible. Lisa then pushed herself away and looked back at Viv with her ass pointing away towards the other side room. 

“He didn’t fuck that hole, did he Viv” Viv looked back surprised. She couldn’t believe that Lisa wasn’t joking and actually wanted the dildo up her ass. Viv then moved out of the room towards the cupboard. Lisa yelled “come back” and Viv obliged and before she couldn’t mention lube Lisa pointed to the bed again. 

Viv got back on, Lisa was now facing Viv with her back to the bed. Her legs were only somewhat with her pussy wet. Her cunt had some slight hair on top. Viv entered the area with the strap-on still in place. Lisa put her legs behind her away from Viv. 

She looked at Viv and then proceeded to dribble all over the cock. She then opened up and started to suck on it. She sucked forcefully before forcing herself down the shaft from this compromised angle. She made it to the base and then her eyes watered and she uncontrollably shot back. She enjoyed the brief feeling of submission. She wanted Viv to make her submit. 

The cock was somewhat lubricated with Lisa’s phlegm. Lisa rose up and squeezed Viv’s face cheeks staring her right in the eye before saying “now fuck my ass hole”. She turned and bent over presenting her ass hole to Viv. Her ass was not even slightly open. Unlike last time there was no butt plug and neither of her holes had been touched since last month. 

Viv struggled to believe that this would work. She followed her usual process. She lined the cock up behind Lisa’s ass hole and pressed the tip against her ass. Viv then tried to push in but realised her body position was not correct. She had to open her legs and move forward which she did gingerly. Lisa was growing impatient. 

She was desperate. Viv placed her fingers either side of Lisa’s asshole and tried to open it slightly. The attempts to make it easier only made it worse and made Lisa more frustrated. Viv then moved forward some more and brought the dick onto Lisa’s ass hole. She then held the centre of the shaft and entered. Lisa sighed. 

Viv retracted and apologised horrified at Lisa’s noise. Lisa shouted “what the fuck” moving briefly before resuming her past position. “Just fuck it Viv” she shouted. 

Viv resumed her last position. Her body was mostly over Lisa’s ass. She arched herself back and brought the cock once more onto Lisa’s ass hole. She held it in the same fashion as before and pushed. She couldn’t really feel Lisa given that it was a dildo and not actually her. Lisa felt Viv know and felt her ass hole suck in the 5-inch dildo. Viv barely pushed, Lisa’s ass just enveloped the dildo . She groaned and reached her left hand back to her pussy. 4 inches of it were inside and Lisa loved it, however, Viv pulled back slightly resulting in only a couple of inches being in Lisa’s ass which Lisa reluctantly accepted as she was fed up with telling Viv what to do. 

The man just took control and she wasn’t getting that from Viv. Viv looked down at Lisa’s asshole which had just barely stretched around the dildo and couldn’t imagine that Lisa could find this enjoyable. She decided to lightly jolt the dildo whilst holding it in Lisa’s ass. Lisa wanted Viv to slide further into her and then thrust her hips but Viv was too timid to do this. 

After a couple of minutes of awkward probing, Lisa decided to simply pretend that this is what she wanted. She moaned in an exaggerated fashion and then started rubbing her pussy with her left hand. She screamed out Viv’s name. 

Viv felt relieved that this was reaching its conclusion and felt happy that she hadn’t been too brutal with Lisa. Lisa groaned one final time and pushed forward pulling herself away from the dildo. She turned around to face Viv but without looking at her. 

She then sucked on the dildo briefly before throwing it on the floor. Viv lay down beside Lisa still taken aback by the way the evening played out. She looked towards Lisa in a loving way (desperate to re-establish the coziness of their relationship rather than the ceddiness of Lisa’s desires). Lisa returned Viv’s smile albeit forced. She then dropped beneath Viv and gradually licked her pussy. 

She worked to make Viv cum but she herself was not particuarly invested. She gradually licked her folds before pushing a finger inside and sucking her clit. Viv reacted in the predictable fashion and after Lisa entered with a second finger and thrusted she came. They lay next to each other before Lisa eventually got dressed and went downstairs. 


	3. An (un)fortunate encoutner

The following Saturday afternoon, Viv’s Lyon took on Dijon and Lisa was watching on dutifully. Then she looked across the stand to see that same reporter from the previous month sat in the same stand. They made eye contact and he smiled. 

Lisa was shocked to see him as she assumed he was back in London by now. They ran into each other outside the toilets and shared an awkward glare before returning to their seats. The game finished and Lyon won. 

When Viv and Lisa met up afterwards, Lisa felt uneasy throughout their evening together and was not very conversational with Viv. Her mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t decide exactly what was wrong but knew that over the last month or so she had become disillusioned with many of the niceties of life. 

The “supporters” of hers when she was playing were now clearly phoney and her career in retrospect never really fulfilled her. There was a kind of vacancy within Lisa which she found unnerving. 

The following day, Lisa checked her phone and noticed a DM from said reporter. She ignored it initially but after Viv left for training felt compelled to read it. It read “Hey Lisa, you seemed taken aback at my presence at the Lyon game. My network has relocated me here briefly as they want to add a European Football section to their Women’s sport pages. So we might run into each other some more. I’ve been put up just to the north of the ground in an apartment. See you soon Xxx”. 

Lisa knew that she and Viv were relatively close to where he was and began to wonder about things. 

Lisa ignored his message but at the next game they once again saw each other. He arrived after her and deliberately sat just behind her and to her left. He opened his laptop and began preparing for the game. Lisa turned nervously a few times before turning and staring in disbelief. 

He grinned back at her. As the game got underway they gradually looked at each other less. Then, after Lyon scored and Lisa got up to celebrate. He placed something in her jacket which was still in her seat. Lisa hadn’t noticed. The game reached half time and Lisa left. 

There were some more people in the stand now which meant that the reporter could evade Lisa’s gaze much more easily but he also had to be more careful. He went out to the lobby area in the stand and loitered. He saw Lisa returning with a cup of tea and followed her up the stairs. He got behind her and whispered “did you get my present?” before disappearing. 

Lisa sat down and looked back towards him but he was on his laptop. She then reached around her belongings. It didn’t take long before she found his present in her right jacket pocket (which she took with her at HT). She found a small pink box which she carefully opened inside was a note and an egg shaped object. She read the note which stated “Have fun. I can see your bored”. She then turned her attention to the egg shaped object which she quickly noticed was a vibrator.

She blushed and quickly hid the egg in her jacket pocket (which she put on and zipped up to avoid it falling out) before turning back towards the reporter. Who immediately looked away whilst giggling. She felt offended but didn’t want to cause a scene. After 10 minutes though Lisa got up and went to the toilet. She entered the female toilets which were empty. 

She entered the cubicle which was the furthest away of the 3. She pulled up the toilet seat before pulling down her jean shorts and black panties. She started pissing after a slight delay. She sat there for a bit and whilst pissing put her hands in her pockets. 

She felt the egg vibrator and couldn’t see how anyone would know if she put it in so she did. After she finished pissing and wiping her pussy she held the egg and whilst standing inserted it into her pussy. It didn’t vibrate which made her wonder how it worked but she felt it was bound to have some kind of effect and was glad it wasn’t too profound as it may create embarrassment when she sat back down. 

She went back to her seat and continued watching the game. She got slightly wet from how it felt when she sat down but it wasn’t vibrating. Maybe it was just a subtle toy which she could have in her without it being too dramatic. However, after a few minutes the toy did start to vibrate suddenly. It was not very much initially but the sudden change made Lisa jolt slightly. 

Then it quickly increased in vibrations which started to make Lisa very wet. She started to blush and felt suddenly helpless. She regretted putting the egg in now. The pace dropped much to Lisa’s relief as she could now try to move further away from an inopportune climax. Her panties were already wet but there was now a wet patch on her jean shorts. 

Then all of a sudden, the pace increased again back to its previous level which made Lisa quiver. She pushed on her jean shorts to try and effect the egg but it was firmly lodged in her pussy. The pace then quickened again to an all time high which made her groan and made her hands shake. She was about to come. The pace then quickened again which prompted Lisa to desperately get up and make her way towards the lobby area in the stand. 

As she was halfway up the stairs the pace quickened again which made her bend over slightly which caught the attention of most people in the stand. She then moved quickly towards the lobby area. She ran but had to keep her legs apart due to constant vibrations. 

When she reached the lobby area she leant against the wall and started to come. Her jean shorts began wet and the come started to drip down her legs. She gingerly made her way to the toilets. The toilets were up round the corner and to the left. As she rounded the corner she saw someone else and immediately turned away with her face facing the wall. 

She waited for them to pass before moving towards the toilets. The pace increased again causing her to groan. The device was now vibrating at its maximum pace. She squatted down outside the toilet door and prayed that the toilets were empty which they were. She gingerly moved into the same cubicle as before. Once there she pulled down her shorts which had a severe wet patch at the front. She immediately pulled down her black panties which were soaking, she completely removed both and threw them on the floor. 

She then tended to the egg. She slowly pushed her fingers inside her pussy before pushing the egg out. She couldn’t handle the egg as it was too wet and slippery. She sat down and used the toilet paper to wipe herself down. She wondered how she could go back without wearing clothes which were covered in her cum. As she was thinking she saw the door to the toilets open which made her scurry to pick up her clothes from the floor. She placed them on her lap. 

She then heard a familiar voice say “how was your present?”. She realised it was the reporter. He then got into the cubicle next to Lisa and climbed upon the toilet seat before looking down at a half-naked Lisa who had most of her private area covered with her wet shorts and panties. He laughed. She looked up stunned and he then proceeded to get a remote out from his pocket. “Did you have fun Lisa?”. 

“You twat” she replied. “I made a right tit of myself”. “How can I go back out there now?” she said. The reporter then climbed over the cubicle door and got into Lisa’s cubicle. Lisa told him to fuck off but he laughed. She tried to cover her pussy up as he asked how wet she really was. 

He then pulled her hands away and saw her moist shaven pussy. He threw the clothes on the floor and placed his hand on her pussy which led to a groan from Lisa. He then inserted a finger which led to a helpless look up from Lisa. He started to finger her and Lisa gave up her defense and spread her legs. He inserted another finger and began to thrust. 

He then, knelt down and licked her clit. He could feel and taste the results of his fun. He then started to eat her out. Lisa lent back resting her head on the toilet wall. He immediately started licking her clit. He went in motions around it and then licked up and down it. After a minute Lisa began to quiver. 

He rose slightly and fingered her with two fingers. She quickly started to come again. He fingered her through her orgasm until her wetness forced him out. He then placed his fingers in her mouth as she tasted herself. She put her pants and egg in her jacket pocket before putting on her jean shorts which had dried somewhat. The reporter left first followed by Lisa. The game finished and Viv and Lisa went home without anyone seeming to notice anything being off. 


	4. I'm driving your girlfriend home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rx-AWdKwDU&ab_channel=BonaDrag000

They set off to Lisa and Viv’s house. 

They drove back in complete silence until Lisa suddenly undid her goan when they stopped at a traffic light. He barely acknowledged it but drove away excitedly. 

He drove initially to the front of the complex in which Viv and Lisa lived but before stopping looked at Lisa and instead reversed, driving to the car park behind the complex. 

He parked without breaking, in the spaces toward the back and grabbed Lisa throwing her to the back seats. He opened her legs and sucked her pussy which Lisa responded too.

Lisa’s goan gradually fell off as he licked her cunt before giving up and fingering her. He fingered her aggressively until he felt Lisa’s wetness. He feeds his fingers to Lisa before pulling his shorts and pants off. 

Lisa quickly moves forward and takes him in her mouth but quickly alters and jerks his dick instead. After a few jerks he pushes her back and moves her goan away and pushes the front seats forwards. 

He folds the front seats and takes off his socks,shoes and shirt before licking Lisa’s body. 

He grabs her legs and brings her ass forward beyond the seat as her head falls back onto the chair and drops to about half way down. 

He lines his dick up with her ass and enters suddenly. 

Lisa groans loudly feeling the force off his barely lubricated dick in her ass hole. Her ass was still somewhat accepting given the recent outing which made it just about bearable. 

He lent back rocking his hips to and fro. Lisa moaned but he pinched her face in an attempt to conceal the noise. He let go and held her hips and built a rhythm into her ass.

He pushed Lisa’s legs up and thrusted upwards into her ass hole. He gradually brought Lisa and himself up achieving greater force as began to really pound her ass. Lisa grabbed her ass cheeks and stretched her ass hole. 

She was really feeling his girth in her ass. 

He pounded her even harder when he brought his hands up to her neck and brought his entire body through in line with him. The pace was slower but the impact was greater. He brought his cock into her at this pace for about twenty pounds. 

His pounds equating to something between a drum beat or a wrecking ball depending on the force he brought forward. As the pounds continued Lisa groaned deliriously. He then brought his hands onto her trainers and pushed her legs up bringing his dick right up her ass hole. 

He grabbed onto her legs and continued fucking her ass. He brought her legs together and apart as he fucked her ass. He fucked her with his final spree of energy as he reached the edge. 

He released as he pushed up her ass releasing his seed deep in her ass hole. He held his dick in for a bit before pulling out and letting the jizz run out of her ass down onto the floor. Lisa held her ass open and let the cum drip from her ass. 

He could see redness through her ass hole when she finished flexing her ass hole to release the jizz. After 30 seconds she sat up as he passed her goan. 

She gradually tied it up and gingerly made her way out the car. She looked towards her and Viv’s and Lisa’s apartment and realised the kitchen light was on. She hurried back towards the car and told the man. He laughed and they hurriedly came up with a plan. 


	5. Sneaking in through the back

The apartment was thankfully small enough that the window to Lisa’s and Viv’s room was not very high up. Lisa was to climb through and take her clothes into the en-suite and get dressed whilst he was to ring the doorbell and run to distract Viv. He went first and as he turned the corner to the front door, Lisa moved into position. Lisa noticed that Viv was lying in bed and had to quickly duck to avoid getting seen. 

The doorbell went and Viv got up and moved towards the front door. As she did this Lisa brought her hands onto the window ledge. The goan impeded her somewhat and she had to drop back to the floor when she decided to take off the goan. 

She moved back up but realised she didn’t have time to enter so dropped back down. Eventually, Viv returned and the man came back round the corner. He looked towards the window and initially couldn’t see anything so headed towards his car. As he got in his car and turned the headlights on he saw Lisa. He quickly turned the lights off so not to alert Viv and moved towards Lisa. 

Lisa was squatted down naked with cum still trickling from her ass. He crouched beside her and they eventually agreed that he would talk to Viv after ringing the doorbell in order to keep her longer. He was to pretend to have a message from the club and Lisa was to climb through the window. The window could be opened from the outside but it was fairly tricky. 

He went round, rang the doorbell, Viv answered, Lisa got onto the window sill opened the window and climbed through. He spoke to Viv and he was initially going to slam the door in his face before he mentioned that the team had a message. He told her that she had left something at the ground and asked if she could remember. She sighed and eventually said that she would go back. She then moved back through the house. 

Lisa heard Viv move and quickly bolted into the ensuite but she only picked up a pair of panties from the cupboard. Viv didn’t go to the bedroom instead she picked up her keys and shoes and headed for her car, shutting the door behind her. As Lisa heard the door close she assumed he left but eventually realised Viv had gone too. 

She wondered if he was going to try and entice Viv in the same way he had her. She got dressed and moved towards the front room where she saw Viv drive away. Viv had agreed to follow the man but insisted on going separately. 

They arrived back at the ground which still had people loitering. Viv entered and was intercepted by various people. During this time the reporter escaped and drove home. Viv asked if anyone had seen anything which he left behind but they weren’t sure. 

Viv eventually went home confused at what she may have left. She returned to see Lisa who said she went out into town and tried to get back in time to pick Viv up but lost track of time. Viv believed her and enquired to which Lisa responded. 

Lisa picked up her goan from outside the following day when Viv was at training.


End file.
